1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for monitoring and updating usage information for hollow cathode lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hollow cathode lamp (“HCL”) may be used in an atomic absorption spectrometer to emit a narrow spectral line to identify and measure various characteristics of a chemical substance. For example, the concentration of a particular metal in a chemical substance may be determined if the HCL emits a spectral line that matches the spectral line of the particular metal under investigation.
When the HCL is turned on, photons are emitted from the HCL and focused into the chemical substance. Because the photons emitted have a specific spectral line density corresponding to a particular metal, they interact with the particular metal in the chemical substance and some of the photons are absorbed. Based on an amount of photons absorbed in the chemical substance, a determination may be made as to the concentration of the particular metal under investigation. HCLs may also be used as frequency tuners for various light sources, such as lasers.